


That Day

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Autobiography, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon thinks back to the day he was caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the autobiography square on my GYWO Bingo

I am Napoleon Solo, gentleman thief and conman extraordinaire, and today is the day my world crumbled around me. To be honest it started like any other day. It was Las Vegas, a grand hotel. I woke with a gorgeous blonde tucked at my side and few memories of the night before. That was the life; I had no cares but my heart still yearned for something more. It was hard always looking over my shoulder and expecting to see a man in an incredibly out of date suit chasing me. The CIA always were a pain in the ass, even more back then. But in that moment of being half awake, everything felt okay. I could imagine that I was on holiday with my fiancé, or maybe even wife, and I have a life that wasn’t all make believe. But then it would all come crumbling back down again. I softly kissed the top of my latest conquest’s head before getting up to leave. Within minutes I was gone, and it was like I had never been there before. Just as usual. It still hurt every time but it was a necessary evil. There was no way I was going to drag someone else into this life.

 

However when I stepped out of the elevator, everything began to take a turn for the worst. He was stood there, that damn agent that had been chasing me for years now. He had managed to get there much fast than I ever anticipated “Over there!” one of his subordinates shouted and I jumped out of my daze and leapt back into the lift just before the doors could close. The con hadn’t even been that extravagant, in my years of cheating people out of their money and possessions I had succeeded with much more complicated plans. It would be wrong to leave on such a low note. The elevator doors opened and I realised how the agents knew where to find me. The woman I had slept with was standing square in front of me with a gun pointed at my chest; in hindsight I should have guessed they would have worked out my fondness for beautiful women. Thankfully I managed to shut the doors again pretty much as soon as they opened and the bullets made a deafening clanging against the thin metal sheet. This was not good at all. I needed a new plan, and fast.

 

In the end the plan came in the same of a bell boy about my height. It was mildly insulting that they weren’t checking everyone that was coming down the stairs and I managed to slide past while looking like a member of the staff. I had to leave my suit behind but I managed to stow the art in some random persons baggage that I was tasked with taking to their car. “There he is!” the persistant agent shouted and I broke into a run. Unfortunately even Napoleon Solo can’t out run a dart gun. It pierced the back of my neck and everything faded into oblivion.

 

I had lost.


End file.
